The Distance Of Two
by xChoQoArii
Summary: Song-fic//One-shoot. Me gustaria volver a verle,una vez mas,y entonces,dejarle ir. Me gustaria verla,por ultima vez. Amu//Ikuto Pov.


_Después de las recomendaciones de Finn-chan :D_

_Arregle esto XDD...si esq los principiantes tenemos que aprender de los maestros_

_así quee...la canción no es mi owo! Antes de nada XD se me olvido poner eso ._.U ja ja ja_

_Se llama – Futari no Kyori – y la letra es de … Niamara123abc?_

_Enfin..así que ...con cualquier fallo...LO SIENTOOO! Tened en cuenta de que es mi primer one-shoot XDUu enfin _

_byes! Y gracias Finn-chan por tus recomendaciones owo! Eres muy amable !! :D _

**The distance, of two hearts,  
**

Me quede observando el elegante baile de la nieve. Siempre me pareció algo fascinante. Mi respiración empaño la ventana. Saque la mano de debajo de la gruesa manta de algodón que me cubría y toque el agua en forma de vapor que se deposito en la ventana. Con la mano temblorosa, dibuje un rostro. Luego solo necesite un nombre...._Ikuto._

**that beat as one,  
so near now, yet so far apart  
**

El deslumbrante sol brillaba entre las cortinas de la ventana del hotel. Bostece y me frote los ojos. Mire al reloj y era bastante temprano. Aun así me levante y me dirigí a la ventana. Retire la cortina izquierda, con suavidad, y abrí la ventana. La suave brisa francesa hizo que me estremeciera y luego la disfrutara. El cielo era de un color claro azul . Delante del hotel había un árbol con hojas color miel. Contenía la ganas de llorar. _Amu..._

**  
We didn't realize,  
the moment we met,  
that our future was set  
**

Con la mochila en la espalda,caminando hacia mi casa,pare en frente de un parque. Alce la vista y suspire. Hace años aquí había un parque de atracciones. _Nuestro _parque de atracciones. Ahora había un parque infantil. Por suerte estaba vacio , luche contra la tentación de ir a montarme en los columpios. Pero,la niña que duerme en mi venció y me encamine hacia ellos. Me senté en uno y suspire. Aun recuerdo donde estaban las tazas giratorias,y el tiovivo y la casa del terror. Volví a suspirar y mire al cielo. Era de un color azul oscuro,como _sus ojos..._

**  
Time passed by and slowly,  
but surely, something was there  
**

Papa y mama me miraron preocupados. Desde que encontré a papa,desde que tengo la vida que siempre había deseado...nunca sonreí. Por que sera? Por que faltaba cierta melodía pelirosada en la obra que representaba mis sentimientos. Me levante de la mesa, y me fui a la habitación. La llave descansaba sobre mi mesilla auxiliar. Me senté en la cama y la levante,admirando su brillo a la tenue luz solar que atravesaba mi entre-abierta ventana. _La llave hace juego con un candado, a que si? -pregunte a mi padre,cuando era pequeño - Si,el poseedor de la llave puede abrir el corazón de la persona que tenga el candado...es un símbolo de amistad...__**y a veces de amo**__r -me revolvió el cabello- Ahh..ya veo -admire la llave- Yui-san y tu tenéis un lazo de amistad tan fuerte , que nada os separara,verdad? . Esperemos que si . _Un símbolo de amor...-suspire.

**  
This feeling, so clear,  
I wish I could stay here,  
forever,  
just holding you close  
**

Televisión: Y ahora...El programa de Fujika Nakawara (owo inventado XD) ! -aplausos de un publico mayoritariamente anciano- Buenos días,señoras y señores,empezamos! -una mujer pelirroja grito,poniendo eufórico a su publico- Creo que soy tonta,pero estos programas son muy tontos. Solo se pasan las horas cotilleando sobre si fulanito se enrollo con esa o con la otra. Estúpido y aburrido . Aunque, por uno de estos programas, me entere de que Ikuto tenia novia. Intente reír para no ponerme a llorar como una niña a la que le acaban de quitar un caramelo. Era rubia,increíblemente guapa. Al lado suya soy una espantapájaros. Suspire . Aprendí a controlar ese dolor. El dolor de haber perdido a la persona que quiero solo por no admitir mis sentimientos hacia el. Volví a suspirar y me limpie una lagrima traviesa que atravesó el muro de mi corazón.

**  
I won't let you go,  
I'll hold you now, until the end of time,  
**

Que molestos son. Estos estúpidos periodistas del corazón . Crean estúpidos rumores sobre mi relación con Aleyda. Solo es mi amiga. Nada mas. No me puedo creer las tonterías que andan diciendo. Papa volvió a dirigirme una mirada preocupada. Yo le di de entender que estaba bien. Que fácil es mentir. Como me gustaría volver a Japón...para verla...una vez mas,antes de desaparecer de su vida. Para siempre. Eso haré -saque mi móvil del bolsillo , marcando unos cuantos números y asegurándome un billete de avión para esta noche – Amu, quiero verte -me murmure a mi mismo-

**you'll never be  
alone again, I promise you,  
even if I'm out of reach,  
**

Ni Rima,ni Yaya,ni Nagihiko,ni Tadase...pudieron hacer nada al día siguiente. Tenia ganas de llorar todo el día. Egoísta. Así me sentí. Ikuto tenia todo el derecho de ser feliz. Y no podía impedírselo...si era feliz al lado de esa tal Aleyda...lo único que podía hacer era alegrarme por el . Pero...quería volver a verle una vez mas. Apreté los puños y murmure para mi misma : _Por favor..quiero una oportunidad de volver a verle...solo una...para decirle que estoy bien y desearle lo mejor en la vida. _El timbre toco,recogí mi material y salí de clase. Volví a hacer la misma trayectoria para volver a casa . La misma de siempre. Trague saliva y camine, lentamente , dejando que el frio me coloreara las mejillas,para que luego digan que no estoy sana. Camine en la nieve , luego aumente el ritmo y empece a correr. Correr para que? Solo correr . Cerré los ojos y sentí perder uno de mis pies. Me resbale con el hielo. Espere estamparme contra el frio del suelo pero en vez de un dolor insoportable,me caí con la cabeza en algo que olía muy bien. Suave,caluroso y con un aroma indescriptible. Abrí los ojos y algo caluroso los inundo. La barrera que me impedía llorar se rompió en pedazos.

**  
I'm right at your side,**

- La abrace – Como un regalo del cielo,eso es lo que eres...

**  
watching over you...**

Me sonroje violentamente y le correspondí al abrazo** . **Ikuto -me limite a murmurar- siempre estas ahí cuando estoy a punto de hacerme daño, como lo haces -le pregunte entre lagrimas- Es mi misión,protegerte,_su majestad_ – me susurro al odio,mientras me daba la mano,y sin despegar su cuerpo del mio,me ayudo a levantarme- trague saliva y pregunte – Y tu novia? Me gustaría conocerla...-me miro,extrañado- ah,es que hay que conocer a alguien? -miro a los lados- Aleyda...recuerdas? -le mire,seria,despegándome de el- no dijo nada...solo se hecho a reír- a si que ...jajajaja...tu también...jaaajajajajaja -se limpiaba las lagrimas que le causaba la risa- No me hace gracia -gruñí- Awww … mi Amu esta celosa -me tomo por el mentón- Eh..yo no -intente desviar la mirada- oh...que pena...-dijo acercándose a mi,luego posando sus labios sobre los míos. Un dulce y largo beso. Sentí el calor recorrer todo mi cuerpo,aislándome del frio del invierno. Enrosque mis brazos en torno a su cuello pegándome mas a el .El hizo lo mismo,solo que con mi cintura..así fue..mi primer beso. -despego sus labios de los míos- siempre...quiero tenerte cerca.

**Listo! Wii -se emociona- aquí ta mi primer one-shoot. Espero que os guste.**

**Ah..las edades XD:**

**Amu: 17 **

**Ikuto: 22 **

**Lo del primer beso...pss...porq Amu no quiso salir con nadie asi que no beso a nadie. XDDD .. enfin...dejen reviews y salvaran a Yoru :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**


End file.
